blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Noelle Silva/Biography
Noelle is a noble who was born as the second daughter of House Silva, the royal family of the Clover Kingdom. She has a rough childhood, as she is ridiculed and called a defect by her own family because of her lack of control over her magical powers.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 10 Noelle spends her childhood days with her cousin, Mimosa Vermilion, where they would explore and play within an abandoned ruin of buildings. After finding out about her difficulty to control her own magical power, Noelle also spends a fair amount of time on the said ruin to train on her own.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 7-9 When Noelle turns 15 years old, she is inducted into the Black Bull squad over the captain's good grace after her own older brother, Noselle Silva, rejected her entering his ranks in the Silver Eagle squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 6 Sometime after the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, she observes from the Black Bull's headquarters when her fellow squadmates are giving an initiation ceremony to another new member, Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 19 She later meets with him while Magna Swing is taking him on a tour of the headquarters. Noelle rejects Asta's kind offer of friendship and decides to explain their differences in status with her magic. However, her attack misses and hits Magna instead. After failing to convince Magna that it is his own fault, Noelle storms out while discarding her squad robe.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 3-6 Later at dawn, Noelle trains by herself to fix her lack of control while remembering the painful memories, she received from her family. Once she declares that she will prove her worth, her power turns berserk and a giant sphere of water appears as it traps Noelle at the center. Fortunately, Asta managed to save her by cutting the sphere with his sword after the Black Bull captain throws him at it. As Noelle and Asta fall, Finral Roulakes manages to let them land safely on the ground with his magic. Noelle is then encouraged by her squadmates, even though she expects them to mock her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 9-19 Later on, Noelle and Asta receive their first mission as a Magic Knight. She declines the mission at first but quickly changes her mind after being threatened by Yami. Noelle, along with Asta and Magna, travel to the village of Sosshi via Magna's broom because she is unable to ride a broom on her own and Finral cannot open a gate to a place he had not visit beforehand. Once they arrive, however, a fight occurs between them and a group of mages led by Heath Grice.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 4-19 During the fight, Noelle tries to attack Heath but fails because of her lack of control over her magical power. Heath's comment on her disability begins to discourage her, which is strengthen by Magna's request for her to retreat. However, when one of the young girls of the village begs for her protection, she regains her confidence, which causes her grimoire to reveal a new spell. She then quickly casts the protection spell, which manages to protect all of them from Heath and his group's combined assaults.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 12-16 Noelle maintains her spell, while Magna and Asta delivers their counter-attack, and casts a smaller scale of her new spell on Magna at the end of their assault, which makes her very happy over her progression on controlling her magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 1-17 As the fight ends, Noelle acknowledges Asta's qualities as she sees Asta faint because of exhaustion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 5 She later becomes enamored with the anti-bird that has been following Asta all this time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 9 After that, Noelle witnesses Heath commits suicide while bringing his subordinates along with him. She later follows Asta around while focusing her attention on the anti-bird and proposes that she take care of said bird before they encounter Nick, the grandson of the man who requested the mission. She watches as Asta gives Nick a few words of encouragement.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 15-19 Having returned to the headquarters, Noelle, along with Magna and Asta, reports back to Yami and receives her first salary. She then goes on a shopping trip to Kikka with Asta and Vanessa Enoteca, during which Vanessa takes her to the black market to find items that can help her control her magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 1-9 A man, named Sekke Bronzazza, tries to flirt with her and Vanessa while they are shopping, but she quickly rejects him. Her opinions of Sekke do not change even when she learns that he is Asta's acquaintance, and they decrease even further when he tries to impress her by trying to catch a thief who snatches an old lady's bag. Noelle leaves with her squadmates after Asta and Sekke manage to apprehend the thief and return the old lady's belongings.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 10-17 Days later, Noelle is assigned on a mission to explore a newly emerged dungeon along with Asta and Luck Voltia. As they are entering the dungeon, Noelle is having a heated argument with Asta regarding the name for the anti-bird. However, it is soon put to rest after Luck suggests Nero for the name.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 3 A moment later, they are walking through the dungeon in complete darkness after Noelle bumped Asta from the back that leads him to drop their only source of light. Fortunately, Luck confirms that they have reached the inner-side of the dungeon where Noelle can feel the dense amount of mana in the atmosphere. Noelle and Asta are then being put in a pinch when Luck begins to activates almost all of the trap magic set within the dungeon after Asta accidentally activates one of them. Additionally, Noelle and Asta are left befuddled after Luck decides to leave them for an unknown agenda.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 7-14 Suddenly, another trap is activated and manage to strangle Noelle before Asta comes to her rescue. As the trap begins to restrain Asta, Noelle witness as a powerful magic spell easily destroys it in which left Noelle amazed towards the user whom is able to cast such a powerful spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 14-17 Noelle then learns the identity of the spell caster as Yuno, an acquaintance of Asta and a member of the Golden Dawn squad. She is then caught in a series of arguments between Asta and Klaus Lunette after her cousin, Mimosa Vermilion, strikes up a conversation with her. Noelle is also left speechless when Klaus asked about the whereabout of Luck Voltia.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 5-8 Subsequently, after the Golden Dawn members left to conquer the dungeon, Noelle questions the method that Asta is proposing to find the center of dungeon until Nero pointed them to a tunnel.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 14 They decide to follow Nero's guidance but find themselves in an area with unstable gravitational force. While she is trying to control her body, she is also unable to prevent Asta from capturing a walking treasure chest and left nauseated after seeing the living organs inside it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 6-7 They continue their search for the center of the dungeon when Asta suddenly stops after hearing a peculiar noise. Noelle assumes that the noise is coming from Luck's fight. After Asta suggests on giving Luck some help, Noelle argues by saying that Luck left to fight in the first place and their main priority is to reach the center of the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 11-12 In the end, Noelle and Asta decides to help Luck instead of conquering the dungeon as they arrived at Luck's side. The moment Luck agrees to defeat the opponent together, the latter immediately traps them within a shroud of thick smokes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-8 Noelle tries to break the smoke veil by attacking it with her magic but to no avail. She begins to worry about the possibility of being suffocated if they do not quickly defeat their opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 12-13 Noelle then participates on Luck's plan to defeat their opponent with her in charge of launching Asta towards Lotus Whomalt while Luck is guiding him towards their direction. She remarks that she has to suppress her magic as much as possible to avoid on being detected. As soon as their opponent is in position, Noelle sends Asta flying with her spell and they manage to land a significant damage on their opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 14-17 Regretfully, their opponents manage to escape at the last moment as Asta cease his pursuit. Noelle and her squadmates then decide to return to their original objective of heading over to the center of the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 3 Upon arriving, Noelle witnesses as Asta and Yuno are about to fight another opponent together.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 19 She also encounters Mimosa whom is lying within her spell trying to recuperate. Seeing her unguarded cousin, Noelle immediately casts a defensive spell around her and promises to keep her safe.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 2-3 Noelle then begins fighting puppets made by Mars, the Diamond Kingdom's mage, when she starts hearing Klaus commenting on Asta's strength. She tries to explain Asta's power but decides that Klaus needs to judge Asta's worth by his own eyes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 10-11 After Mars is defeated and restrained, the six Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom are finally entering the center of the dungeon with Asta forcefully cuts down the door for them. Upon seeing the treasures being stored behind the door, it quickly amazes them as they spread out and explores and tinkers with various items and tools within the treasury.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 1-6 Unbeknownst to them, Mars manages to regain his consciousness and storms into the treasury.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 10 When Noelle notices that Mars is using a fire-based healing magic, she immediately tries to extinguish it with her magic. Unfortunately, Mars reaction is faster than her and manages to land a critical damage on her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 14-15 Mars' attack renders Noelle unconscious but she is able to wake up after Mimosa activates her strongest healing spell to keep her alive. As she awakens, she immediately orders Asta to quickly finish the fight while also revealing that he is the only commoner that she has ever acknowledge.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 6-7Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 16-17 Unfortunately, Asta fails to fulfil his promise as he falls to the ground with a blade piercing his stomach.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 6-7 After Yuno is able to defeat Mars through an unknown means, Noelle quickly asks Mimosa to heal Asta but the dungeon suddenly starts collapsing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, page 15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 18-19 She then, along with the rest, escapes the dungeon on top of a vessel that Yuno created with his magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 2-3 After they managed to reach the exit, Noelle remains close to Asta as the latter regains his consciousness. She is then taken by surprise when Klaus acknowledges her squadmate by hugging him in front of the others.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 17-18 A week after completing the mission, Noelle is tasked to go to the Magic Knights headquarters to give a report regarding the mission. While accompanied by Asta, the couple encounter Klaus, Yuno and Mimosa on their way to the designated venue. She then notices that her cousin is suddenly acting suspicious towards Asta in which she asks her about it. When Noelle finds out that Mimosa has feelings for Asta, the former begins to fluster as she tries to comprehend her own feelings about the situation.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 5-7 Moments later, the five of them arrive at the designated venue where they are welcomed by the Magic Emperor, Julius Nova Chrono.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 7-8 After a dialogue with the Emperor, Noelle and the others are invited by the former to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony that honors the achievements of several Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 17-19 As soon as the ceremony ends, Noelle attends the celebratory banquet in which she and her squadmates on the dungeon exploring mission are scrutinized by the honorary Magic Knights. Ultimately, her own siblings whom are among the receivers of the medals also start humiliating her where she is forced to leave the venue. Suddenly, Asta who has been watching, takes her arm and prevents Noelle from leaving before expressing his feelings regarding the matters at hand.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-7Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 11-19 After someone notifies the Knights that the Royal Capital is under attack, Noelle joins her fellow colleagues on defending the city. She follows the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuego Leon Vermilion, as he tries to catch up on his younger brother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 12 Noelle arrives at the North District of the Royal Capital alongside the two brothers from House Vermilion. She then begins to show her hesitation when the other Knights start decimating the army of corpses that invade the city.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 4-5 Her hesitation continues when she notices that Asta is struggling against his opponent. She becomes reluctant to save Asta after remembering her meeting with her older siblings prior to the invasion. Due to this, Noelle fails to react when several corpses are charging towards her. Luckily, Fuego Leon manages to save her just in time before reprimanding her for her lack of focus in the battlefield.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 7-9 After a few words of encouragement from the Crimson Lion captain, Noelle quickly assists Asta by protecting the little girl that the latter has been struggling to protect.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 10-13 Subsequently, Noelle is unable to assist Asta as he is fighting another corpse, "Alfred", because she is engaged in a different fight against another corpse that Rades had summoned, alongside Leopold Vermilion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, pages 13-14 After hearing Fuego Leon's words of encouragement, Noelle immediately prepares herself for her fight against Rades' corpse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, page 18 The two nobles are finally able to defeat their opponent and Noelle unintentionally gives a salute after Fuego Leon praised their efforts.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 3-4 Not long after, the Crimson Lion's captain is suddenly being teleported away from their location.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, page 11 Noelle quickly tried to locate the perpetrator before Asta steps in and finds the said man under a pile of corpses. The latter then opens another portal, which sends back the lifeless body of Fuego Leon that renders Noelle surprised and speechless with the turn of events.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 13-19 She then quickly approaches Fuego Leon's body and quickly tries to stop his bleeding after she discovered that the captain's grimoire is still intact. However, it begins to crumble as she uses her own clothes to stop the bleeding. She is then occupied on protecting Fuego Leon's body while Asta and Leopold are engaged in a fight against Valtos and Rades.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 1-7Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 13-14 She then can only watch as the enemy's reinforcements come and Asta stands his ground to fight them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 16-18 Noelle tries to assist Asta and Leopold while they are fighting against the five mages, but her protective spell is easily neturalized by one of the mages. As she is occupied on protecting Fuego Leon's body, Noelle could only watch as the mages try to kill Asta and Leopold. Fortunately, the rest of the Magic Knights are able to return and intercept the attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 8-13 However, once again, Noelle is unable to prevent the opponents whom identified themselves as members of the White Night Eye, from taking Asta away as they escaped.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 17-19 Noelle immediately proposes a rescue mission to her fellow Knights, but none of them complies with Noselle clearly states their priority is to establish the city's defenses before another attack. As she realizes that further effort to convince them is useless, Noelle quickly turns his attention to Fuego Leon and asks Mimosa to treat him. She remains close to Fuego Leon's body while a part of her thoughts is worried about Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 1-6 As Fuego Leon and Leopold receive their treatment, Noelle waits outside of the medical ward alongside her colleagues when Julius returns with Asta. She then slightly criticizes Asta for being kidnapped while her thoughts express relief over his safety. Suddenly, Klaus pushes her aside as he expresses his relief towards Asta. Noelle is then rendered speechless when Mimosa hugs Asta out of sheer relief.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 10-12 She remains with her colleagues when Julius assesses the threat and gives the Knights a few words of encouragement for their future conflicts.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 15 References Category:Subpages